The present invention is related to a case or cover for a camera. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a case or cover for a camera of the instant reproduction type, in which the photograph, which may be partially or fully developed, is emitted practically instantaneously from the body of the camera upon taking of the picture.
Recent cameras of the so-called instant picture-taking type have been quite popular, in that the person taking the picture is allowed to obtain a fully developed photograph within a matter of a few seconds after the taking of the picture. There has been a requirement for a case or cover which would be particularly adapted or suited for cameras of this type, and which would allow ease of operation in the carrying out of the various functions and steps which are required in the taking of the picture and in the removal of the photograph from the body of the camera after the picture has been taken.
By the present invention, there is provided a case or cover for a camera of the instant picture-taking type in which the photograph is emitted from the body of the camera shortly after the picture has been taken. The camera case of the present invention includes the feature that each of the various surfaces of the camera is fully protected by the case, and the camera case also provides ready access to each of the various slots, buttons and other components of the camera which are required to be operated in order to take the picture. In addition, the camera case of the present invention may be constructed in a single one-piece construction of a flexible material such as leather, plastic or other similar material.